Ultraworld
by Cmdr. Phantom
Summary: **Chapter 8 is FINALY here** Blakes 7 storyline. Jack and Sam arn't themselves... but who exactly are they impersonating?
1. Default Chapter

Summery: Blake 7 storyline. Sam and Jack aren't themselves.. But who exactly are they impersonating?  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. This is all done for fun. The story line is from Blakes 7, which is owned by the BBC (I think) I hope I'm doin' nothing wrong by using the story line from one show and 'adapting' it for another. Just lemme know and I'll take it off. (  
  
Authors note: Like I've mentioned, the story line is from Blakes 7, this old sci-fi show. But you don't have to have seen it to get this. For those who have, there's an interesting twist at the end.. It takes a bit to get to the good part, but I thought I'd set the seen and stuff first.  
  
-----  
  
"Sevron 5 encoded."  
  
General Hammond, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c stood watching screens as the Stargate shuddered and groaned, trying to open.  
  
"Shevron 6 encoded."  
  
"Sir, is it absolutely necessary for us to be here?" Jack asked the general. Dressed in casual blue army gear, he stood with his hands behind his back, watching the Stargate with disinterest.  
  
"Shevron 7 locked."  
  
The general waited until the Stargate was rippling blue before answering, "Even if your not going through until tomorrow, I'd still like you to be a witness Colonel. In case we see anything worth investigating tonight."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was go off-world tonight. Why the general couldn't do this in the morning was beyond him.  
  
"Sending MALP."  
  
The probe slowly worked it's way up the ramp, then disappeared through the Stargate.  
  
"Receiving MALP transit."  
  
The MALP camera showed a long silver corridor, void of anything.  
  
"Looks great." Jack smiled, "We done?"  
  
"Just a minute Colonel." If the general was impatient with Jack, he didn't show it, "Let's move it forward."  
  
They watched as the MALP moved along the tight corridor. Suddenly the room opened to twice the size. In front of them was a stairwell. A flight going up, a flight going down, and the corridor continued next to it. The camera moved, 90 degrees, to show a door. There was a dull white light, and everything was coated in the same lifeless silver.  
  
"Alright, we've seen enough. Close it down." The general turned to face the members, "SG-1 leaves at 0600 tomorrow. Dismissed."  
  
Jack grinned at Sam, "See you all bright and early tomorrow." He commented, turning away.  
  
Teal'c and Daniel both left the room, leaving Sam, still watching the monitor screens. Suddenly, she brought her clenched fists up to cover her eyes, then gradually lowered them, still transfixed on the images playing.  
  
------  
  
'Unauthorised activation.." the voice screamed over the PA, bringing Jack out of his sleep. Military training brought him instantly awake, and he sat up, listening to the sirens going off. He stood up, rolling his eyes, then jogged towards the gate room. He entered, seconds behind the general, shocked to see Sam running towards the now activated gate.  
  
"Carter!" he screamed, but the woman took no heed. Still clad in her casual blue suit, she dived through the Stargate, and before Jack could react, the gate deactivated.  
  
Daniel stumbled into the room moments later, still fixing his glasses, "What happened?" he asked.  
  
Jack turned to the general, "Permission to find out what he hell is going on sir?"  
  
Hammond nodded, "I think you better."  
  
------  
  
Jack stood with Teal'c and Daniel in front of the Stargate on the other world, looking down the long corridor for any sign of Sam.  
  
"Look's deserted." Daniel commented, walking a few steps away.  
  
"Something possessed Major Carter here. Did you see her reaction to the MALP readings?" Teal'c asked, his staff weapon clutched in his hands.  
  
"I didn't." Jack started walking down the corridor.  
  
"You were too busy plaguing the general with questions." Daniel replied lightly, following Jack.  
  
They continued to walk down the corridor, then they passed the MALP, reaching the staircase.  
  
"Which way?"  
  
Jack shrugged, "Down."  
  
They moved down the staircase, then came upon the exact same area as before. The stairwell with the corridor.  
  
"Didn't we just do this?" Jack asked testily, looking back up the stairwell.  
  
"There's writing here." Daniel moved forward down the corridor, to show a small block against the wall, scrawled with writing and symbols. "Looks like a map."  
  
Jack came up behind him, "I don't see any 'you are here' signs."  
  
Daniel didn't comment, and Jack, getting bored easy, continued walking down the corridor. He stopped in front of a door way.  
  
"Teal'c, Daniel."  
  
Teal'c was seconds behind, and Daniel moved to stand behind the colonel as they entered the room. Instantaneously, three men, clad in silver with what looked like veins showing all over their skin, stood up. Their faces were silver, as where their hands. Their eyes were a deep piercing blue.  
  
"We are the Ultra." Spoke one.  
  
"Welcome Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c." spoke the second.  
  
"Welcome to Ultraworld." Said the third.  
  
Jack slowly walked into the room, gun poised, "How do you know our names? Who are you?"  
  
"We are the Ultra." The third spoke again.  
  
"So you said." Jack replied, not liking this game.  
  
"We gather information.  
  
"All this? Just to gather information?" Daniel asked, looking around the room. Large cases stacked the walls, small squares of varying colour lining them. Against the far wall three large computer screens sat, and there was a long console in front of it.  
  
"Our planet lives. Without information, it dies." Said the first, watching them intently.  
  
Jack glanced at Daniel, then lowered his weapon. He stood forwards, and sat down in front of the Ultra's. Daniel and Teal'c did the same.  
  
"So maybe with this information, you can tell us Sam is and where we can find her." Daniel said, watching them with interest.  
  
The first Ultra moved to activate the computer screen, and the image displayed Sam, lying down, seemingly asleep with a red pulsating light surrounding her. Jack and Teal'c jumped to there feet, weapons pointing at the Ultra's. "What is the matter with her?" Asked Teal'c.  
  
"The female Samantha is in the state of natural sleep. She is recovering." Replied the second Ultra.  
  
"From what?" Daniel asked, who rose slowly to join his companions.  
  
"She has undergone a severe mental trauma. We have placed her in a sleep cell to facilitate recovery." The second Ultra remained as passive as the first.  
  
"What caused this trauma?" Teal'cs face was hard.  
  
"We do not know."  
  
"We want to see her." Jack kept his gun pointed at the aliens.  
  
"Ofcourse." As one they rose, and started to lead them down the corridor.  
  
-----  
  
PLEASE R&R. The chapters will only keep coming if you tell me too. : D 


	2. Transference

Alone in a room, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c stood over Sam.  
  
"She looks alright." Daniel was crouched next to the bed in which she lay, "Breathing normally. Perhaps the Ultra's were telling the truth?"  
  
"I am unsure. I have never encountered any such as these Ultra's before." Teal'c stood point in the room, his hard gaze on the door.  
  
"They've posed no threat so far." Jack was looking around the room, stark and colourless like the rest. "Maybe they're biding their time." Daniel suggested, standing up.  
  
"For what exactly?" Jack turned to face him, "We need to find out why Carter decided to come here in the first place. Why they've put her here."  
  
"According to the Ultra, Major Carter is suffering from some kind of mental disturbance." Teal'c turned to face them all.  
  
"But for how long?" Jack asked impatiently.  
  
"Presumably until she's recovered." Daniel looked at Jack helplessly.  
  
"Your willing to believe them?  
  
"I don't think we have a choice Jack. To interfere with whatever's going on might endanger Sam's life. They've got no reason to lie."  
  
"The Ultra mentioned they gather information for their planet to live." Teal'c broke in, "How do they transfer this information?"  
  
All eyes fell on Sam, and the slow pulsating light.  
  
"I think you'd better find out. Daniel, go with Teal'c. I'll stay here with Carter."  
  
Both nodded, and headed out of the room.  
  
----  
  
Teal'c and Daniel retraced their steps back to where they first met the Ultra's. The room was now empty, and while Teal'c stood guard at the door, Daniel pulled out one of the squares sitting on the rack and inserted it into the computer. A face appeared on the screen of an old man.  
  
"Who are you?" Daniel asked, confused.  
  
"Specimen pee seven nine four three oh one one, humanoid vertebrate. Subcategory menial. What information do you require?" The face spoke.  
  
"Specimen? But who are you? Where are you from?"  
  
"My name is Relf of Probus Four."  
  
"Wait a minute, if your thoughts, your memories are contained in this cylinder, where are you?"  
  
"No knowledge, cannot answer."  
  
"Are there others like you?"  
  
"Yes." Relf's face was impassive, his voice a slow monotony.  
  
"And where are they?"  
  
"Some menials like me. Others absorbed in the core"  
  
"Core?" the word was almost foreign to Daniel, "What's that?"  
  
"No knowledge, cannot answer."  
  
Daniel frowned, this was confusing, "They exist in the core?"  
  
"The core lives to expand. It must expand to live."  
  
"You mean the planet?"  
  
"No knowledge, cannot answer."  
  
Daniel looked up startled to hear a noise, noticing Teal'c had left the room. He quickly pulled the cylinder out, replacing it back in the case, then moved to hide, couching behind them.  
  
Moments later the Ultra entered, seating themselves in front of the three computer screens.  
  
"Sleep cell." The first Ultra turned on the screen, showing Sam still asleep with the pulsating light around her.  
  
"Status?" the second asked.  
  
"Transference is proceeding normally." The first replied, switching nobs on the console, "Complete mental profile and personality spectrum is filed in memory store."  
  
"Physiological characteristics?"  
  
"Transferred." The third looked on impassively, "Soon she will be wiped clean, ready for absorption."  
  
The first Ultra let a small smile creep across his lips, "Very shortly we will be able to remove her from the sleep cell."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"They will be dealt with in due course."  
  
Suddenly the third Ultra turned in his seat, to stare directly where the archaeologist was hiding. The others turned as well, as if sensing him. As one they stood, and advanced towards him. Daniel stood up, "Keep back." He pulled out his side arm, "Keep back!."  
  
"You cannot resist the power of the core." The first one spoke, still moving towards him, "It overcomes everything."  
  
"Everything." The second one echoed.  
  
"Everything."  
  
Daniel stood in shock, arm still raised, his eyes going unfocused.  
  
"Down!" Teal'cs shout brought Daniel out of his trance, and he threw himself to the floor. Teal'c fired at the Ultra's with his Zat, and they crumpled to the floor.  
  
Teal'c moved to help Daniel up, "Are you alright, Daniel Jackson?"  
  
Daniel brushed himself off, staring at the figures on the floor, stunned, "Yeah, but I think we better go warn Jack and get Sam out of that thing." He turned out of the room and started running back to the sleep cell, Teal'c on his heels.  
  
  
  
More chapters coming. I promise. Please R&R! 


	3. Sleep will come

Jack paced the room, impatient with the others to come back. Every few moments his eyes would drift to Sam, but the captain remained sleeping, the red pulsing light steady and constant. He turned away from her again, and dug the base of his palm into rub a tired eye, when something grabbed him from behind.  
  
Jack tried to struggle, but his assailant had an iron grip. He was dragged across the room to a similar bed as Sam's, and mercilessly thrown on to it. Before he could react, the attacker pushed him down, and restraints moved from under him, strapping him tight to the bed.  
  
His attacker, a docile looking menial, turned and left the room, as a slow pulsating red light surrounded Jack. Struggling against the restraints, he fort to stay awake. Fatigue swept over him, and it was all he could do to resist the powerful urge to sleep.  
  
"Sleep will soon come." One of the Ultra's voice came from a source Jack couldn't pinpoint, "And when it does transference will take place. It is quite painless. You'll feel nothing.ever again."  
  
"Yeah, first you havta make me sleep." Jack blinked hard, trying to will himself to be more alert.  
  
"You will sleep."  
  
"I don't plan on it."  
  
"Do you suppose you have a choice?" Suddenly the light surrounding Jack flashed a brilliant blue, then returned to it's steady pulse. Jack watched as the roof become fuzzy, then his eyes drooped. And he slept.  
  
------  
  
"What is happening to Major Carter?" Teal'c and Daniel were hiding behind a stair case as a group of menials moved past them.  
  
Daniel sat back, hopefully out of ear shot, "Transference. They're draining Sam's memory and personality and transferring them to a memory store... I wonder what happens to the body afterwards."  
  
"I over heard the Ultra speak of absorption, perhaps into the plaent."  
  
Daniel looked at Teal'c realisation dawning. If they couldn't get Sam out of the sleep cell soon, they could loose her to the planet.  
  
He stood up, motioning to Teal'c, and they continued on.  
  
------  
  
For nearly an hour Daniel and Teal'c roamed the corridors and tunnels, until they finally stopped by a case of stairs, "Well, I think we're lost." Daniel stated, looking up the stairs, identical to every other staircase they had encountered thus far.  
  
Suddenly a noise made both men look up, and they quickly moved down the corridor. Daniel spotted a door, and they moved through it, closing it behind them. They stood behind it, but whoever was outside continued on without pausing. Now that the initial threat was gone, Daniel and Teal'c looked at there new surroundings.  
  
"Oh my God." Daniel stood in shock at the image before him. Bodies lined the wall, propped up by restraints. The room was cold, almost freezing. The realisation of what it was for came to Daniel like a slap in the face, and he was almost sick by it. "It's a storage room." It was said in a whisper, as he took in the faces of the many men and women before him.  
  
"Daniel Jackson." Teal'c called to Daniel.  
  
Taking one last look at the bodies before him, Daniel moved to stand beside Teal'c, then wished he hadn't. Before him was Sam. Her skin, a sickening white and her blue lips confirmed she'd been in the room long enough to freeze her. Her body was limp, her skin clammy.  
  
"We have to get her out of here."  
  
Teal'c moved to release Sam, and Daniel and he both moved outside, Sam's body across Teal'cs shoulders. "What do we do now Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, Sam's weight seemly no hindrance to him.  
  
Daniel looked at her a moment before answering, "We reinstate her memory."  
  
"Can it be done?"  
  
"I don't know. The Ultra transferred her brain patterns to a memory tube. All her thoughts, memories, emotions have been filed away. First we have to find that tube."  
  
"Then you must find it. I will take Major Cater back to the sleep cell."  
  
Daniel nodded, then moved off in the other direction from Teal'c.  
  
------  
  
I know they're getting shorter, but atleast they're coming! PLEASE R&R. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! (and plus, now it gets good. : D ) 


	4. Recovery

Daniel moved along the corridors, cursing the fact he hadn't a clue as to where he was going. He ran up stairs and through doors, until luck brought him to where he needed to be.  
  
He entered the room cautiously, but inspection showed the Ultra's computer room empty. Sitting on the computer console were two cylinders, one red, and one blue. Daniel walked slowly towards it, and picked them both up, staring at them intently. There was no way for him to know if either cylinder was Sam. Turning it over in his hand, he came across a small label, written in a obscure dialect Daniel could only partly read. One word said human, he was sure. The other he couldn't tell.  
  
The other cylinder had a similar label, the word human, with another word, different from the first. Daniel shrugged, and turned to head back to the sleep cell. Maybe Teal'c would know.  
  
-----  
  
Teal'c walked back to the sleep cell with Sam, finding it easily. Moving towards the room, he heard movement. Sam he left under one of the staircases as he went to investigate. His mind knew that if Jack had been in any position too, he wouldn't have let them drag off Sam, so something must be wrong.  
  
Inside the room, two menials were dragging off a body, and Teal'c followed, keeping a discreet distance behind. They moved through several corridors, until Teal'c could hear a loud pulsing. Entering a large room, Teal'c stopped short. A machine stood in the back, with a conveyer belt moving towards a big gaping hole in the wall. Menials stood around, fastening bodies to platforms, then they slowly moved towards the hole, disappearing into it's depths.  
  
"Absorption." Teal'c whispered to himself, then stood to leave when something caught his eye. Jack was lying on one of the platforms, in line, ready to be absorbed. Without thought, Teal'c charged into the room, his staff weapon firing at any who tried to stop him. A stray blast caught the control panel, and with a sickening groan, the conveyer belt stopped, seconds before Jack plunged into the darkness. A menial moved towards Teal'c, and the Jaffa pushed his staff weapons into his stomach, throwing him back. The rest of the menials scattered, and a howling started to emit from the hole in the wall. As Teal'c undid Jack's restraints and heaved him onto his shoulders, the room started to shake, the howl turning into a deep throated moan. Teal'c didn't wait, but ran down the corridor, back to the sleep cell.  
  
------  
  
Moving hurriedly into the computer room, the Ultra's sat, panic flashing across their eyes. The first Ultra turned on a computer screen, showing the room that Teal'c had just left. Dead bodies lay across consols, and the room was almost heaving. A faint green mist was rising from the hole in the room.  
  
"The planet." The second Ultra pushed a button, "Someone has interrupted the process. It is unstable."  
  
"No!" The third Ultra gritted his teeth, "It is impossible. Check for malfunction."  
  
"It is confirmed." Spoked the first Ultra, "The planet dies."  
  
Suddenly the room rumbled, and flakes off the ceiling filtered down. The Ultra's looked at one another, speechless.  
  
------  
  
Teal'c and Daniel arrived at the sleep cell at the same time, both from different directions. Looking at Jack, Daniel glanced down at the second cylinder in his hand, "Why do I have the feeling he's going to be needing this." They moved into the room, strapping Jack to a bed, then Teal'c went back to retrieve Sam. When they were both firmly in place, Daniel looked at the two cylinders, then inserted them into the only place they could fit. A loud banging noise was heard, and the room shook violently for a second before settling down again. "I hope this works." Daniel took a deep breath, and turned the machine on.  
  
While they waited, the rumblings became more frequent, and the room started to fall apart. Large cracks appeared on the wall, "Common, common." Daniel passed the room, "It's so slow."  
  
"We should not think of speeding up the process. If the memory traces aren't implanted exactly as before they will end up with scrambled brain cells." Teal'c stood in between the two beds, his gaze firmly on Jack, but when Daniel stopped suddenly, he looked up.  
  
"What is the matter Daniel Jackson?"  
  
"The memory tubes. I just hope they're in the right order."  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, looking back down at the unconscious colonel.  
  
The room shook again, and Daniel was thrown to the floor, just as the lights surrounding Jack and Sam dissipated.  
  
"It is done." Without another word, Teal'c moved and unstrapped Jack, as Daniel picked himself up and undid Sam. Both were still unconscious. Teal'c once again shouldered Jack, and Daniel half dragged, half carried Sam back to the Stargate.  
  
Once there, Daniel started dialling home, as Teal'c stood watch at the corridor. But no attack was forthcoming, as the planet slowly tared itself apart. Moments before the wormhole was established, the corridor's roof collapsed, sending both Teal'c and Daniel flying. Dust filtered down, and Teal'c got to his feet, "Daniel Jackson, are you injured?"  
  
Daniel stood up, blood running down the side of his face from a large gash on his forehead where he'd hit the edge of the stairs leading up to the Stargate. "I'm fine." He blinked then looked up at the Stargate, which had established itself sometime during the cave in. He was lucky he hadn't been caught in the vortex as it came out.  
  
He moved to Sam, who had the transmitter still attached to her wrist, and sent the Sg-1 code though, then grabbed her by the shoulders. Teal'c was already up on the platform, dragging Jack along. Teal'c disappeared, and Daniel struggled up the stairs, trying not to bruise Sam. Finally he reached the edge of the Stargate, wincing as another rumble rocked the room, a crack splitting from one edge of the room to the other. He stepped through the Stargate, seconds before the roof caved in, sealing the world off forever.  
  
  
  
More coming! R&R please guys, I live on it. I'll keep posting them as soon as they come. 


	5. Unexplained

Jack slowly came back to consciousness, his eyes flickering open before coming into focus. His head thumped against his temples, and the bright lights of the infirmary didn't help.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Jack turned his head, to look into Janet's worried face. The SGC resident doctor smiled down at him.  
  
"What happened?" his voice sounded strange to his ears as he tried to sit up.  
  
"Easy." Janet helped him up, "We were just about to ask you the same question." The we Janet was referring too was her Daniel, who was standing in the doorway, watching him intently.  
  
Jack blinked, holding his head in his hands, wincing against the pain, "I don't remember."  
  
"Here." Janet moved with a needle and poked it into Jacks arm, "It'll ease the pain."  
  
Jack nodded numbly, glancing around the infirmary. There was another figure on the bed across the room, Jack presumed it was Carter. He closed his eyes again, then swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
"Uh, are you sure that's wise?" Daniel asked, coming forwards out of the gloomy shadows.  
  
Jack glanced at Daniel, then stood up, "I feel fine." He lied, then staggered forwards.  
  
Janet caught him by the arm to steady him. "Daniels right. I want you to rest."  
  
Jack shrugged her off, surprised at her tough grip, "I need to go see the general. Let me know when Sam wakes up." Without another word he half walk, half fell out of the room, leaving Daniel and Janet to stare at each other, open mouthed.  
  
----  
  
Jack knocked loudly on the generals door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Jack walked in, and the general stood up, a small smile on his face, "Ah, feeling better?"  
  
"Good as new." Jack replied, trying to blink back the black spots that danced in front of his eyes.  
  
"Now Major, what exactly happened on Pxf- 568?"  
  
Jack shook his head, "I'm not sure sir. Last thing I remember was going though the.." suddenly Jack stopped.  
  
Major?!  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sir, did you just call me.."  
  
"General, I think we may have a problem."  
  
Both Hammond and Jack turned to the door where Daniel stood, looking at Jack with almost panicked eyes.  
  
"What is it Doctor Jackson?"  
  
"That's not Sam."  
  
----  
  
Okay guys, I know this is EXTREAMLY short, but this is incredibly hard to write, but I thought I'd let you know I was still in business. R&R! 


	6. In another mind

Authors note : Just because I can, this whole story is now dedicated to my new little Niece, Kaitlyn Jone, my new angel, who was born on the 15 of December.  
  
(Sorry about that other thing that was here before. Dunno what happened)  
  
-------  
  
Jack stood facing Daniel, "What's wrong with her?" he asked, already heading towards the infirmary. Daniel put a restraining arm on his shoulder, stopping him from passing.  
  
"You're her." He said softly.  
  
Jack stopped to face his friend, his mouth partly open, trying to comprehend what the young man was saying.  
  
"Doctor Jackson, what exactly is going on here?" he general asked impatiently.  
  
Daniel looked at the general, "Well, uh, on Ultra.. Um, I mean Pxf- 568, Sam and Jack had their memories erased. Now, through some kind of procedure I can't even begin to understand, we reinstated them. Only.. I think we got it mixed up."  
  
"What? Your telling me that's the colonel?" the general asked, looking at Sam's body.  
  
Jack looked down at himself for the first time, his mind boggling. There was no denying it. He was inside Sam Carters body.  
  
"Can it be reversed?" the general asked, still staring at Jack/Sam's body.  
  
"Uh, well, I'm not sure." Daniel winced at the harsh looks from both officers, "Pxf-568 was, unstable as we were trying to leave. I mean, it may not even exist anymore."  
  
"Well Daniel, I suggest you go and find out." Jack was more then a little agitated.  
  
"Uh, sure Sam." If looks could kill, Daniel would have been on his way to hell, "Uh, Jack." He looked at both men before quickly slipping out.  
  
"Uh.. colonel," the general was uncomfortable, he had no idea how to address the situation, "Why don't you head back down to the infirmary?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Jack walked slowly back to the infirmary, still not quite accepting what was going on. He couldn't stop looking down at the rest of his body, at Sam's body. He started to wonder why he hadn't figured it out before. He reached the infirmary, then stopped before entering. What was he going to say to Carter?  
  
"Major!"  
  
Jack turned around slowly, and looked at the Lieutenant standing before him, "What can I do for you, " Jack stole a quick look at the name on the mans uniform, "Timmons?"  
  
The man smiled, "I finished those lab results for you. Apparently.."  
  
Jack closed his eyes as the man started on. How did Sam put up with this continually? At some stage the lieutenant finished, and Jack tried his best to look interested, "Yeah, well, why don't you put the report on my desk, and I'll go through it later?" Jack didn't know if he should tell the young man exactly what was going on. It'd just be easier to go to the planet, switch them back, and forget the whole thing happened.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." The man smiled again, then walked off briskly, and Jack rolled his eyes, then turned back to the infirmary door.  
  
"She's going through the same thing."  
  
Jack turned sharply, Daniel had come up behind him, a grin plastered on his face, "Looking good Jack." He tried not to laugh as he pushed past the colonel, opening the door and walking in. Jack sighed again, then followed the young man in.  
  
"Colonel!"  
  
Jack stood in mute shock at the site of himself, at the sight of Sam in his body, with an utterly embarrassed, confused look on her face.  
  
"Do I really look like that?" he asked, then nodded in greeting to Janet. Daniel was standing next to her, looking at the clipboard in her hand.  
  
"How you feeling Major?" he asked Sam, trying to sound casual.  
  
"Uh, I'm fine. Thanks sir." Sam half sat on her bed, just staring at him, "Oh boy, this is weird."  
  
"Oh yeah, tell me about it." Jack replied, then went to sit on his own bed, "So, Daniel. Figured out a way to get us the hell out of this mess yet?"  
  
Daniel looked up from his intent study with whatever Janet had, "Uh, no." he said slowly, "The generals going to re-open the gate later this afternoon.after SG-13 get back."  
  
"Great." Jack muttered under his breath, "Just perfect."  
  
The door to the infirmary opened, and both Jack and Sam looked up to see Teal'c. "I am glad you are well O'Neill." He said, lowering his head slightly in Sam's direction. "As with you, Major Carter."  
  
"Oh brother." Jack stood up, "Teal'c, there's been a slight.. misshape, thanks to Daniel, and we're not exactly who we look like."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"What uh, Sam is trying to say." Daniel moved over, "Is that I mixed up the cylinders, and Jack and Sam have swapped minds."  
  
Teal'c looked at Jack, his hard appearance giving way to slight amusement, "Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
Jack nodded slowly, "Here we go." He muttered under his breath, running a hand through his now long hair.  
  
Janet stifled a laugh under her hand as Teal'c continued to look at Jack in Sam's body, then he seemed to come to some sort of conclusion, for her turned and moved to stand next to the door, once again taking on his 'pose'.  
  
"You guys are free to move around the base." Janet moved to stand next to Daniel, "There's nothing physically wrong with you, and I'm sure the general wouldn't mind."  
  
"Uh, do you think that's a good idea?" Sam asked.  
  
"Jack's got a point." Daniel turned to look at Jack, then realised his mistake, "Uh, sorry. Sam's got a point."  
  
"Oh for crying out loud, how bad can it get? And it's only for a few hours." Jack stood up, and without another word to anyone, walked out of the infirmary.  
  
--------  
  
R&R PLEASE! Or I won't finish it! : P 


	7. Feeling yourself?

Sam sat in her office, head resting in one hand as slowly drifted off. She stared blankly at her computer screen, not noticing the data displayed before her until fatigue settled over her and she slept where she sat.  
  
"Colonel sir?" Sam woke with a start, looking up at the voice in her door way, a young sergeant stood uncomfortable in front of her, a clip board in his hand.  
  
"What?" she asked, digging her fist into her eye, rubbing hard.  
  
"I need you to sign these documents sir."  
  
Sam nodded absently, still groggy from the rest, and reached over to take the clipboard out of the mans hands. Her eyes scanned the document, and she frowned, "This sort of stuff is handled by the colonel." She told him.  
  
The sergeant blinked, then slowly nodded, "Yes sir."  
  
Sam waited for him to take the documents back off her, but he failed to comply. "Sergent?" she wondered at his bazaar actions.  
  
"Sir?" the man questioned.  
  
Suddenly it hit Sam. She was still inside Jack's body. How had she forgotten? She slapped her forehead in a very Jack-like action, "Oh for crying out loud." She mumbled, then grabbed a pen off her desk and signed it.  
  
The sergeant nodded his thanks, then walked briskly out the room. Sam sat for a moment shocked. She'd just signed the colonels signature. Jacks name, and she hadn't taken pause. The letters had flown from her hand like the name was her own and come out perfectly. Sam frowned, then grabbed a piece of paper and tried again. It didn't work. The letters before her looked nothing like Jack's signature. She rubbed her eye again, then stood up, heading towards the infirmary.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack stood, leaning against the door way to Daniels office, watching the younger man huddled over documents. He had checked in on Sam before, but his second in command had fallen asleep at her computer, and he didn't have the heart to wake her. Mumbling something about letting the elderly get their sleep, he had wandered the corridors for half an hour before winding up at the archaeologist office. Daniel had mumbled a tired 'Oh hi Sam' before going back to his work. For once, Jack let the name slip. He'd suddenly become very curious with his work.  
  
"What you working on?" he asked casually.  
  
Daniel looked up again, "Jack!" he exclaimed, then motioned him to come in, "I didn't hear you."  
  
Jack frowned, wondering just how much sleep Daniel had had.  
  
"I was just trying to figure out some of the writings we found on Ultraworld."  
  
Jack nodded, standing behind Daniel, his eyes scanning the pages in front of them, when something caught his eye. "Wait a minute.. Daniel have you seen his?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That planet was artificial. That map we saw, mounted on the wall, it was a circuit diagram. Of a computer. They weren't feeding the planet information, they were gathering it for data."  
  
"For what? A giant encyclopaedia?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Something like that. Do you know how useful something like that would be?" Jack asked, standing up again, a grin lighting his face as he started to pace the room.  
  
"Jack, slow down! Listen to yourself. You sound just like Sam."  
  
Jack turned, facing Daniel, "I sound just like Sam..?" He trailed off. Something definitely felt wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thought I'd disappeared on you? Sorry it took so long to post, but with Christmas and all. I hope everyone has a WONDERFUL New Years, and I promise the next chapter soon! 


	8. Role Playing

Spoilers ~ Holiday (Season 2)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Colonel, I need to speak to you."  
Sam turned around slowly, inches from in the infirmary door.  
"Look, I'm not....." she trailed off as she looked up and saw Jack walking towards her, and amused look on his face.  
The Captain standing in front of her turned to see what had captured Sam's attention. "Ma'am." she said respectively, and Jack smiled and nodded, then stood before Sam.  
"Colonel." he spoke it slowly, drawing out the word, as if daring her to contradict his statement.  
"Si.." she caught herself in time, wondering slightly at this game he was playing. "Major." she acknowledged him finally, and the two locked eyes for a moment, a silent battle of wills. Sam broke contact first, although the slight movement was indistinguishable to the Captain who looked on in confusion.  
But it signaled to Jack that he could continue to play his game and she wouldn't interfere. In fact, she was planing on helping him.  
"Captain, can it wait?" she asked, suddenly turning into a hard military figure.  
Taken a little aback, the Captain slowly nodded, still trying to figure out what had just happened, "Uh, yes sir."  
"Good. Major, if you would." She turned to motioned him to the infirmary, amusement playing in her eyes. Jack smiled to himself, enjoying the rare moment of humor Sam was showing. She rarely lowered her military standards, and through this singular incident, she would break all protocol by impersonating a superior officer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, it's confirmed. The gate on Pxf- 568 is defiantly buried." Daniel paced the briefing room, his eyes continuously falling on Sam and Jack. The two were often in silent war of their own with their eyes, but at that moment Jack looked up to him, Sam's blue eyes reflecting the lights of the room.  
For a fleeting moment, Daniel considered, not for the first time, how beautiful Sam's body really was, the mentally kicked himself for thinking that when Jack was inhibiting it.  
"What about that mind-swapping device we found on P3w-924?" The General spoke.  
Daniel stopped short, "You mean uh, Ma'chello's... mind-swapping device?" They all paused.  
"Oh no, I'm not going though that again." Jack mumbled, then glanced across the room at Sam.  
Her lips were mumbling the exact same line.  
"Carter?"  
"Sir?" she looked up startled, then turned to the General, "I remember that."  
"You what?"  
"I..... can't explain it sir. But I remember swapping bodies with Teal'c."  
"But you and Teal'c never swapped bodies." The General pointed out.  
"I know that sir." Sam threw helpless eyes at Jack, unable to comprehend what was going through her mind at the moment.  
"Wait a minute," Daniel leant his arms on the table, staring down the two Air Force officers, "Are you saying you're remember things that have happened to Jack?"  
Sam slowly nodded, glancing at Daniel before turning back to Jack, "And just before I signed his name like it was my own."  
"The translation!" Daniel suddenly stood up, a grin plastered on his face, but only got confused looks from the rest of his team. "Before..." he tried to explain, "Jack came in and read the translation I got from Ultraworld. I couldn't explain it before, but now it makes perfect sense! Don't ask me how it happened, but I think you are experiencing both memories at once."  
"Woah, Daniel wait a minute. That's not possible."  
"I know!" Daniel was absolutely livid, walking back and forth, trying to sort it out through his head, "But you guys didn't remember at first, it started coming incrementally." He stooped, and turned, "I think you may be getting your old memories back all together."  
"Daniel, sit down." Sam spoke, then glanced at Jack, who was watching her, "Okay, so let me get this straight," she turned back to him, "From the beginning. The Ultra transferred mine and Jack's memories into tubes, which you mixed up when you tried to reinstate them. So Jack is in my body and I'm his. And now your saying that we're remembering... being ourselves?"  
"I know it doesn't make any sense, but how else do you explain Jack's knowledge about the translation? Or how you managed to remember something that never happened to you."  
"All right people." The General finally stopped the conversation, "If what Doctor Jackson says is true, both of you should be back to normal..." he looked at Daniel for conformation.  
He shrugged, "At the rate they're remembering, a week, maybe two."  
"All right. We'll see how his theory plans out. Until such time, SG-1 is on stand down. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, you are confined to the base until I say otherwise. Understood?"  
"Yes sir." Sam said quietly.  
"And what if we don't, remember being ourselves, sir?" Jack asked.  
The General looked at him, at a loss for words.  
"I do believe we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Teal'c spoke softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~.  
  
Miss me?! Feedback! You know you want too. 


End file.
